Legends of the Forgotten
by Lundana Moonace
Summary: When a great darkness returns after over one thousand years, only the Chosen One will be able to awaken the six Keepers of Eco and ultimately destroy this evil that has begun to plague the land once again.
1. Prologue

**Hello! I welcome you to a new story that I along with five other authors have begun to create. This story was made a few years ago, and unfortunately, we have not been able to upload it because some of the authors have gone missing... Originally, I was not the one who was going to upload this story, but I haven't heard from any of the authors who helped in creating these first few chapters. These authors are **ChibiSess**, **Kiriona**, **Keeroshu**, **Phoenix of Darkness and Flame **(used to be** angel of darkness and fire**),**ecoangel**, and **Lundana** (used to be **DFCC**). If any of the authors I just listed find this story, please contact me so we can catch up. Now without further delay, our story, _Legends of the Forgotten._**

Jak and Daxter

Legends of the Forgotten

Prologue

Long ago, when the planet was still young, six unique beings were brought together by the Precursors. These beings were chosen to be the Keepers of the six eco elements.

Red was given to Aaron, the power of strength. Yellow was given to Joanna, the power of courage. Blue was given to Shen, the power of manipulation. Green was given to Jinxil, the power of healing. Dark was given to Yoko, the power of chaos. Light was given to Luke, the power of wisdom.

Over time, the six keepers learned how to control their powers to their full potential. But even as they searched for knowledge about their mysterious abilities, a great evil had begun to awaken. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Months turned to years. Still the evil grew ever stronger.

One fateful day, the sky grew dark and eerie. The animals hid. The trees grew restless. The fields became dry. The oceans stormed waves of warning. The Keepers came together to stop this evil and return the world to its once peaceful state. The evil then emerged and began to tear the world apart.

The Hura-Quan, who already inhabited the planet, fled in terror from this greater evil. The Keepers used all their power to stop this enemy, but to no avail, were defeated and cast away by the evil, never to be heard from again. The Precursors fought to keep the planet alive now that the Keepers were gone, but not forgotten. The Precursors succeeded in driving away the evil, but knew that it would return some day.

History became legend. Legend became myth. And the keepers vanished along with it. Now they lay in wait until the Chosen One can awaken them once more.


	2. Chapter I: An Empty Night Sky

Jak and Daxter

1Jak and Daxter

Legends of the Forgotten

Chapter One:

In the distance, stars of far away galaxies burned brightly. To one seer in particular, the beauty did not stream from the sight shown about on Haven City. To the seer, the beauty came from the energy drifting from each star; each life force. Onin, the blind old sooth-sayer of ancient days, sat basking in the coolness of the moonlight.

Looking out across the light filled sky, the mind's eye feel upon many favorites. There were stars that had been seen afar for many millennia. Each one was recognized and held a dear place to the seer.

Turning her mind from the north, Onin noticed a darkness that was somewhat different. This darkness could not be associated with the darkness of night. No, this darkness was something long forgotten in this world.

"Awk! What is it?" Pecker asked falling to the ground as he was jolted from his sleep.

The sooth-sayer may not have been able to talk, but some things need not a mouth to speak them.

The moncaw flapped his large hand-set wings until he landed gracefully beside the old seer. Without the lack of speech between them, Pecker had learned to read other signs. From Onin, he was picking up worry and uneasiness. Looking up into the opening of the tent, he found out why.

"The stars…are missing!" Pecker jumped up and floated close to the tent's ceiling, "it's not possible!"

Onin glowered at the moncaw. The stars had disappeared. Yet there were two things she did not know: how and why?

Bringing himself from the deep recesses of his mind, Pecker turned back to the old sooth-sayer. He may not have been completely enthusiastic about half of the things Onin had ever given him knowledge of, but he knew when things were dire. Of course, that was when he was furthest away from those causing the danger. Or at least he tried.

"What does this mean?" He waited until Onin gathered her thoughts and with many sweeping motions of her thinned out arms and fingers, she passed on the task that would have to be carried out.

The world was once again in terrible danger. This time, however, the danger could not be driven away so easily.

"Are you sure?" Pecker waited as she ended her sayings.

Onin had a grave feeling of what the stars foretold. She was sure things were going to happen soon. Unfortunately, she was unable to see exactly how soon. Retelling her interpreter things she had discovered quit many years ago, Onin came across a memory of something else.

"Alright, alright! No need to shout!" The rainbow colored moncaw scrambled back falling on his tail, "so where is the Hero now? No doubt you want me to go find him in the dead of night...beauty sleep...dreams..."

Pecker left off mumbling after learning of where Jak was currently. It was not hard to guess that after saving the people of Haven City from the evil Baron Praxis and the horrid Metal Heads, then the threat of Errol along with the Dark Makers that the Chosen One would be asked to help yet again.

--

Warm summer air blew through the streets and walkways of Haven City. The city had grown both economically and spiritually. The people of Haven were prospering after the long recovery from the breach in the city's walls by Metal Heads and Krimson Guard Bots.

This night, however, was the night of celebration. The whole population of Haven had gone to the ports and covered every spot of greenery in the large square for the night's festivities. The night was the time of Mar's commemoration. Hundreds of years ago, the great warrior Mar had founded the city.

Through the crowds of people walking the streets, one person was only out to have fun and to forget the darkness of his past, if only for a short time. Jak was the city's hero. He had saved the city and its people numerous times even after the threat of banishment.

"Hey Jak, why don't we head over to the Ottsel?" asked a certain orange rodent.

"Okay, sure." The tall warrior took a turn toward the entrance of the ports trying to dodge the many people that had crowded the streets that night.

Then, out of nowhere, Daxter was crushed to the ground by what looked like a ball of horrid rainbow feathers.

"Hey!" Daxter scrambled up from off of the ground and stood to his menacing two feet in height.

He jumped back in what he figured would be a threatening position to the new comer. When he got a look at the assorted color of feathers, he went into his usual mode.

"Watch it, beaky!" the ottsel shouted.

"Perhaps if you didn't have such a large head, I wouldn't have flown into it!" Pecker said as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Before you two get off into one of those wonderful rounds of insulting each other…why are you here, Pecker?" Jak intervened.

"Yeah, why didn't you just use the communicator instead of making us have to suffer from your feathered butt?" Daxter jumped forward and landed in front of Pecker.

"It seems that blonde boy here is wanted to be seen by Onin," Pecker flapped his wings over toward the warrior, "you'd think that even in times of peace she could enjoy herself for at least one night."

Jak sighed.

"Fine. So what is it that Onin wants us to discover, find, or any of that other mumbo-jumbo she goes on about?"

"Look to the stars." The moncaw waved his feathered hand up to the darkened sky.

They all looked upward; Jak only looked back down in confusion.

"Listen, Pecker, I'm not much on the whole stargazing bit. What does this have to do with anything" He looked to the stars again.

Daxter craned his neck as far as was humanly possible without falling over, but even then not completely successful.

"Alright, bird-brain; what is it we're looking for?"

"You really are slow." Pecker shook his head as he spread his feathered fingers across the star-streaked sky.

"Look closer. Onin feels that there is something hidden amongst the sky."

"If it's hidden, then uh, how exactly do we find it?" Daxter asked.

"You won't have to find it. . . for it has already returned to us." The moncaw spoke mysteriously.

"The stars are missing." Jak spoke abruptly. He was looking at the dark sky.

"Now you see it. . ." Pecker spoke in a hopeless manner. "Yes, the stars are disappearing. Onin felt the presence of a powerful force on its way here, she--"

"--won't have to wait much longer." Jak was staring at what used to be the brightest star over Haven City. The green light had faded.

"Whatever it is, it's already here."

--

end chapter one


	3. Chapter II: The Legend of the Keepers

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

Jak quickly zoomed through the streets of Haven City, heading toward Onin's tent. He was able to reach the bazaar fairly quickly since almost no one was driving around that night. He drove until he could go no farther, then he jumped off and ran the rest of the way. Daxter clung to his shoulder tightly, trying desperately not to fall off and Pecker followed quickly until they reached the tent.

Jak nearly burst inside, relieved to see the old seer sitting there patiently. Pecker swooped past and landed in her hat as she rubbed her hands together and began making her odd gestured that only Pecker could understand.

"Onin says she is very relieved that you are finally here, Jak," Pecker stated.

"Why are the stars missing?" Jak asked quickly, "What's going on?"

"Onin says she cannot be certain, but the powerful presence she is feeling has to be connected with it. She says it cannot be good."

"Oh great!" Daxter exclaimed.

"What else does she know?" Jak questioned.

Onin made another few swift gestures.

"She says she does not know anything more, but suggests that you go to the Precursor Monk Temple and ask the oracle about this."

"Right. I'm on my way." Jak turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Oh, and uh, Jak," Pecker began, "Good luck."

--

Jak quickly made his way to the port and boarded the large cruiser that would take him to Spargus. The ride seemed much longer than usual because he was in a hurry, he guessed. When it finally docked, he jumped out and hurried through the desert winds towards the City gates of Spargus, the Wasteland city. Once within the walls, he immediately jumped behind the wheel of the Dune Hopper and started it.

"Getting a bit hasty, aren't you, Jak?" Daxter asked.

Jak didn't answer. He just pulled up his scarf and pushed down his goggles and sped out of the car yard into the desert.

--

The ride to the Temple seemed twice as long and grueling than it should have been. Again, Jak told himself that it was because he was in such a hurry. He managed to get to the series of small islands that he would have to jump across with minimal damage from the marauders. It seemed like there were twice as many of them out lately, but nothing the great hero couldn't handle.

After jumping across the small islands and getting to the mountain he glanced up at the sky again. It seemed to be getting darker, so he pushed down the accelerator a little more and sped up. He made the last jump, then screeched the brakes and came to a complete stop. Not wasting any time, he hopped out of the vehicle and hurried into the temple.

--

The corridors in the temple were all too familiar to him as he skillfully navigated all of its trials, using only his eco to help him. He practically remembered the place by heart, so he was able to focus more on the question at hand: What the hell was going on?

He finally got to the oracle and breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped up to face the great statue. He only had to wait a moment before its large eyes cracked open into small, blue glowing slits.

"Greetings, great warrior," it began as it always did in its low, almost intimidating voice. "I am pleased to see that you have come so quickly."

"What's happening? Why are the stars vanishing?" Jak launched into his questioning frenzy.

"For many years, it has not bothered the world, but now I fear it has returned."

"What's returned?" Jak demanded.

"Yeah, just what is going on around here, anyway?" Daxter added.

"An evil, so great that even the Hora-Quan flee before it. It has no name because its threat has long since been forgotten."

"Great. And I'm supposed to stop it, right?" Jak asked in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Even you cannot stand up to its power, great one. Maybe it is time for the tale of the Keepers to finally be told."

"The what?"

"One thousand years ago, the Keepers of Eco were chosen by the Precursors to protect the world from threats such as this. There were six: the Keeper of Light Eco, the Keeper of Dark Eco, the Keeper of Yellow Eco, the Keeper of Blue Eco, the Keeper of Red Eco, and the Keeper of Green Eco. Each one possessed the ability to control their different types of eco. As time passed they learned to use their abilities rather proficiently, but nothing prepared them for what would happen next. The Precursors warned them about the Great Evil that was slowly building momentum, but when it finally came, try as they might, they could not stand up to it and they were all sealed away."

"So what does that have to do with what's happening now?" Jak wanted to know.

"Even now, the Keepers remain locked away, awaiting the Chosen One, who would set them free again. Only with their help can you hope to bring an end to this evil."

"Alright, where do I find them?" asked Jak.

"Alas, they are scattered. I can only provide clues as to their locations. The rest is up to you."

"You've gotta be kidding! Why can't this just be easy for once?" Daxter complained.

"Ok, let's have it," Jak said, ignoring Daxter.

"One within a sage's power source. One under a place where strength determines survival. One within a place where fire rules all. Two within great temples. One beneath a lake of contamination. Journey to these locations and awaken the Keepers there. Explain to them about the Great Evil and they will surely help you."


	4. Chapter III: The Life Seed

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jak walked out into the cool night air with Daxter on his shoulder. His footsteps made soothing sounds in the sand as he made his way back to the Dune Hopper.

"Things just got a whole lot more complicated," said Daxter as Jak got into the Dune Hopper, "why can't things ever be simple and sweet?"

Jak sighed, started the engine, and headed back to Spargus.

"I wonder what 'one within a sage's power source' meant?" Jak asked himself as he got into the transport that would take him back to Haven City.

"Hey, I know," said Daxter, "let's ask Samos about it. He might know something."

Jak nodded.

Once Jak got back to the Port, he immediately made his way to the Naughty Ottsel. Once he got inside, he went straight over to Samos who had been talking to Torn.

"Samos," said Jak as he approached the old green sage.

"Ah, Jak my boy," said Samos as he climbed from his booth, "Onin told me you have another task."

"Told you?" Daxter asked from Jak's shoulder.

All he received was a glare for his sarcastic remark.

"Word has it that you're knee deep in another one of you 'adventures'," Torn stood up as he stressed his final word before walking to the bar where the others joined him.

"Yeah, Dax and I just got back from the Oracle," said the warrior as he looked to the old green sage, "it said some pretty disturbing things."

"How so?" asked Samos as he floated himself onto one of the bar stools while the others took their own seats.

It was then that Jak proceeded to recite what the Precursor statue had said to him.

"'One within a sage's power. One under a place where strength determines survival. One within a place where fire rules all. Two within great temples. One beneath a lake of contamination.'" Jak spoke darkly as his confusion grew.

"Man, that was creepy." said Daxter as he shook his head.

Jak ignored his friend's comment.

"Do you have any clue what it means?" asked Jak.

"Hmmm." The sage sat thinking with his eyes closed.

When it seemed as if Old Samos had fallen asleep, he spoke.

"The tales of this world are ancient, Jak," said Samos, "just as are the enemies that dwell on its surface."

"When Pecker came to me seeking my company with Onin, I knew things weren't good," continued the sage, "however, this is something I had hoped would never see this world again."

Samos sighed deeply.

"Well, from what the Oracle told you, we have the key to one of the Keepers right here," Torn spoke up and waved his arm toward Samos.

"Old Green and Grizzled? How can he help?" Daxter was now on the bar counter drinking his way through a bottle of Haven's finest.

"He's a sage, Dax," Jak's face took on a new light, "he's the only sage left . . . a green eco sage."

"Yes, I was thinking along those same lines," said Samos, "unfortunately, my powers have been fading more and more lately. I don't know if I would even be able to sprout a sapling."

The small group returned to their world of thought, while in the background, sounds of a drunken Daxter grew in intensity and stupidity.

"Okay, but what about that thing you had Jak uncover from the old Water Slums a few years ago?" Torn had his hand on his chin as he tried making things into new shapes so they were easier to understand.

"The Life Seed?" Jak asked.

"Yes!" Samos said excitedly, "that could be it! Jak, I don't know how much power or life is left in it after all these years, but I have taken care of it. It should be what you're looking for."

"What about the other Keepers?" asked Jak urgently, "we need to find them as soon as possible. And what do we do when we get the Life Seed? How are we supposed to use it to find the Green Keeper?"

"Slow down, my boy," Samos floated beside the young warrior, "all things shall come with time."

Without another word, the old sage left to retrieve the Seed.

"Yeah, well, time is something we seem to be running out of," said Jak gravely.

After a few minutes, Samos came back to the Naughty Ottsel carrying the Life Seed.

"Here it is," said Samos, "the Life Seed."

"Well now that we have it," said Daxter, "what are we supposed to do with it?"

"While fetching the Life Seed, I pondered that same question," said Samos as he took at seat on a bar stool, "the seed is from the Tree of Life in Haven Forest."

"So in other words," said Jak, "the green eco Keeper should be in the Tree of Life."

"Exactly," said Samos.

"Great," said Jak as he picked up the Life Seed, "we'll go first thing in the morning."

**(Keeper's P.O.V.)**

I, Jinxil, had only ever once knew a parents love when I was too young to know anything much about death and destruction. I was born into the caring love of a mother and father whose names escape me. I grew up in a small village that was at the edge of a deep jungle. It was peaceful their and I, like all the other children in the village, enjoyed playing together from dawn until dusk.

I wasn't like other kids though. All of the children in the village avoided me because of how I looked. My hair was pure white with green streaks while other kids' hair was just brown or blond. Also, my eyes were a shining green while others had blue or brown eyes. I didn't mind it that much though because I would always be happy to just go out and explore the forest before dinner time.

That all change one fateful night…

It was late at night, if I remember correctly, and all was silent. Suddenly, I heard a scream. I opened my eyes and sat up in bed only to hear the words that I dreaded the most: Metal Head attack.

I quickly got out of bed and rushed to my parents' room only to see them dead on the ground, covered with blood. I let out a cry and ran over to their bodies, tears flowing down my cheeks. Time seemed to slow down as I tried to register the death of my parents in my mind.

I was so caught up in my grief that I barely heard the growl of a Metal Head behind me. It lunged at me, but a quickly moved out of its massive jaw's range. It struck out at me again and this time it managed to rip open a large gash in my leg. I screamed out in agony as my wound burned from the dirt off of the beasts claws.

It was then, as the Metal Head came for the kill, a question flashed through my mind; Am I to die here tonight and never see the light of day again?

I shut my eyes tight as the Metal Head jumped at me to make the killing blow. It was at that exact moment that my whole life changed. A warm sensation filled my mind, but I could still feel the burn in my leg that told me that I was alive. I opened my eyes and gasped to see that the Metal Head was dead on the floor. I then looked down at my hands and gasped again to see that they were glowing in an intense green substance.

I realized that it was green eco. I touched my leg and it quickly healed, leaving only a small scar. I then remembered what had happened and ran as fast as I could away from the village and into the forest.

It had been eight years sense the death of my parents and the discovery of my eco power. I had been searching for someone to teach me and tell me how to control my power until one day, the Precursors found me and told me that I was one of the six Keepers of eco.

When I met the others, it was…quite astounding. The Keeper of light eco was warm and welcoming to me, but the Keeper of dark eco wasn't as friendly.

"What good can a little runt be?" I remember hearing her ask herself.

The Keepers of yellow and red eco were a little more assertive and out going than all the rest. And the Keeper of blue eco didn't really say anything. He just kind of stood their.

I practiced every day with my eco power. Sometimes the light eco Keeper would teach me how to heal certain things that I didn't have enough power to heal before and the yellow eco Keeper would teach me how to fight and defend my self. Everything was peaceful. That all changed when the Great Evil came to life.

Things weren't going so well against the Great Evil that the Precursors had warned us about. The dark eco Keeper had disappeared somewhere, the red and yellow eco Keepers were being thrown around like rag dolls, the blue eco Keeper was unconscious, I was trying to revive him, and the light eco Keeper was trying to help the red and yellow eco Keepers the best that he could.

Suddenly, before I knew what had happened**, **a bright green light engulfed my vision. That was the last I saw of my 'friends' before the Chosen One came forth…

**(Jak's P.O.V.) **

I arrived at Haven Forest the next morning and immediately made my way to the Tree of Life in the center of Haven Forest. I stepped up to the large tree with the Life Seed in hand. Suddenly, the Life Seed began to glow a vivid green. It floated from my grasp and dissolved into the Tree of Life. The tree began to glow a soft green in the morning sunlight.

**(Keeper's P.O.V.) **

I felt a warmness flow through my body that was unlike anything I had experienced sense I was sealed away, which had been well over a millennium. I opened my eyes and saw darkness, nothing but darkness. The warmness increased and I found I was able to move my body. In front of me, a green substance formed and then spread all around me.

A cracking sound was heard as I moved my arms in a way that healed everything around me and broke the shell that had restrained me for so long. Everything around me shattered and I fell.

The next thing I felt was something soft and gentle. I opened my eyes and saw grass. My eyes widened as I lifted up my head and saw flowers, trees, butterflies, and what looked to be remains of an old Precursor Temple. I stood up and looked around. It was then that I heard footsteps coming near me…

**(Jak's P.O.V.)**

Daxter and I looked on in complete awe as green light filled the forest and we had to shield our eyes. When the light disappeared, our eyes widened at what we saw. The Tree of Life was split open and its branches were limp around its roots. Our eyes fell to the base of the mangled tree as a young woman stood up. She had long white hair with green streaks that went down to the middle of her back. She wore a long, dark green dress that went down to her ankles.

"That must be the Keeper of green eco," said Daxter.

I nodded and walked forward. When I was about ten feet away from her, she turned and looked at me. Our eyes met for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Luke?" she asked, "is that you, Luke?"

'_That must be another Keeper,' _I thought.

"My name's not Luke," I said, "it's Jak."

The Keeper looked down at the ground for a moment before she looked back up at me. She nodded.

"I apologize," she said and turned around to look up at the mangled tree, "oh dear."

She held her hands out towards the tree and closed her eyes.

"What's she doing?" Daxter asked.

I just shushed him as I watched the Keeper. Suddenly, her body was engulfed in a green light and her eyes became white. I watched in amazement as she sent green eco into the tree. As she did this, she moved her hands together. The tree branches slowly creaked and moaned as they moved with the motion of the Keeper's hands. She placed her hands together and the trunk of the tree formed together. The green light disappeared and the Keeper looked up at the Tree of Life and smiled. It looked as good as new.

"Wow," was all I could say as Daxter mouth hung open, "that was incredible!"

The Keeper giggled and blushed slightly.

"Thank you," she said as she stepped over to me and held out her hand, "I'm Jinxil, the green eco Keeper. You must be the Chosen One."

"Uh, yeah I guess I am," I said, "I'm Jak and this is Daxter."

We shook hands and smiled. The first stage of my quest was complete.


	5. Chapter IV: That One Missing Piece

The journey to the ports of Haven had been slightly awkward

1The journey to the ports of Haven had been slightly awkward. There had not been any questions from the recently awakened Keeper, but it was evident that she was very curious as to her surroundings. It was awkward in the fact that Jak did not know how to handle the situation exactly. How was one supposed to deal with a being who had been asleep for the past couple centuries?

Getting the Keeper to get on the awaiting zoomer had been a challenge on its own, but somehow Daxter was able to succeed where Jak could not. Daxter said it had something to do with his animal magnetism. Jak thought it had to do with something, but it was not animal magnetism.

Arriving at the Naughty Ottsel, the three set foot on the streets of Haven City.

"Does it always smell this way?" The Green Eco Keeper spoke for the first time aside from their introduction. Jak noticed she seemed to be nervous, not that he could blame her one bit.

"Smell? What smell?" Daxter climbed onto the girl's shoulder. She jumped slightly and looked at the creature questionably. "That's the sweet perfume of home calling!" The ottsel jumped down with a furry smile and ran through the opened doors.

"Don't worry." Jak had taken a little time to get used to the change too when he first arrived. "You get used to it."

The two walked into the bar; Jak in the lead and Jinxil following.

--

"I can't believe it . . ." A gasp of surprise came from the entrance of the city bar. Everyone but the newly awakened Jinxil turned to find the green sage himself. Almost immediately, the old sage floated through the air to behind the Keeper of Green Eco.

Currently, Jinxil was testing a small glass of water. If the scent of the air was any indication, then the water was not what she would be expecting. She took a sip and cringed slightly. "It's here too." She whispered to herself.

Jak glanced at the Keeper seated a few stools away from him. He watched as she drank from her glass and then frown. What she did next astounded him somewhat. Placing a finger into the water, a small glow surrounded the cup. Testing the water again, he saw Jinxil smile as small as it was.

The look on Samos' face was nothing short of priceless. He let out a great laugh which startled Jinxil off of her seat. She turned only to find a strange old man floating right before her.

"Um, excuse me . . ." She did not know what to say or do. She looked to Jak who was shaking his head in his hands.

"Astounding! Simply amazing!" The old sage hovered through the air circling the Keeper. She was rather disturbed to say the least. Jinxil tried backing away from the old man but he merely continued with his examination.

"Daddy!" A blue-green haired woman stood behind the sage with a look of embarrassment and disappointment mixed together. She stood tapping her foot as her father continued with his analysis.

"That's enough, Dad!" The woman grabbed onto one of the wooden blocks the old sage seemed to be using for shoes and pulled him away. "Can't you see you're upsetting her?"

"I'd be upset too if ol' green and gruesome started poking his face at me like that." Daxter walked over to join the growing group.

The strange woman sighed. "Anyway." She smiled. "I'm Keira, and you've already meet my father."

"Yes, yes. I do apologize, my dear." The sage began floating again. Jinxil looked at him warily. "I am Samos the Sage." He held out his chubby, green hand. "I too work under Green Eco."

"I . . . see . . ." Jinxil took hold of Samos' hand and shook it gently. Now that she thought on it, there was indeed a sensation coming from the old sage. The power seemed to have weakened from what it once had been though.

A woman with deep red hair walked up to Jinxil, Torn following. Jinxil turned and looked up at the taller woman.

"I'm Ashelin, governor of Haven City," she said before motioning to Torn who was standing beside her, "and this is Torn, leader and commander of the Freedom League Guard."

Torn nodded in greeting.

"Welcome to Haven City," said Ashelin.

Jinxil smiled and nodded.

"So…just exactly how old are you anyway?" Daxter asked from the bar counter.

"Daxter, don't be rude!" said a female ottsel with blond hair, "Sorry about him. My name's Tess."

"Nice to meet you," said Jinxil, "and to answer you're question, Daxter: I'm fifteen years old, but I guess now I'm one thousand, fifteen years old."

"Incredible!" Samos exclaimed, "You've seemed to have learned more about green eco in just fifteen years then what I've learned in all my life."

Jinxil shrugged, still not completely comfortable with Samos the Sage.

--

"So, Samos. You have any clue on what's next?" Jak was joined with the others in the old Underground hideout. Even with the freedom in Haven City, the old hideout still seemed to be a spoken place of meeting under certain conditions. With the return of the 'Great Evil' as Onin had put it, it seemed as if one of those conditions had risen.

"Well with what the Oracle told you, I'd have to say . . ." 'Two within great temples.' " . . . Well, the closest would probably be within the old mountain temple. Although, I can't say for sure where or which one it is, meaning--"

"Meaning, we don't know how to awaken them." Torn finished the thought. The old leader of the Underground had taken it upon himself to gather former members to the cause. Only a handful had returned, but hopefully with the Keepers, there would be no need for the cities involvement in what was about to unfold.

"Can you think of anything about the others? Like where they might be or anything like that?" Jak turned to Jinxil.

The Green Eco Keeper looked out at the others for a few moments trying to clear her mind. She thought, but came up with nothing useful to them.

"I'm sorry. Once The Dark Keeper left, we fell to our own weakness: stubbornness. The others refused to ask for help so we fell on our own. I don't know how long they were able to fight alone."

The group was sent into silence once more.

Jak tried going back over everything he knew about eco and its reactants. Things that it would react to.

"If the closest one is in the mountain temple," Jak gained everyone's attention while he spoke his thoughts, " . . . the temples belong to the Precursors--what made them react?" Jak furrowed his brows in thought.

"Wait--" An image of blue clouds flowing up from an open vent flashed across the warrior's mind. "That's it."

The others in the hideout only watched as their friend continued mumbling to himself.

"That's it!" Jak looked to Samos with a smirk on his face. "It's Blue Eco. The Blue Eco Keeper is in the mountains."

With Jak's revelation, Samos' face became clear with understanding. "You're right."

"But the temple's old. Not to mention, I think we would have noticed if there had been any reaction with Blue Eco the many times we were out there."

"Maybe, that's because all that the temple is made out if is Precursor metal. It wasn't made to react to Shen's eco." Jinxil added what she thought of.

"Shen? Is that the Blue Keeper?"

"Yes, he is."

"Okay, well, that answers that question. But what about the part where we wake him up? We still don't know how."

"Yes we do." Keira spoke up for the first time since the meeting began. Looking around, she found everyone's eyes on her. "Think about it. It has to be Precursor metal that was made to react to Blue Eco, right? Or more specifically, it has to be a Precursor artifact."

"In case you haven't noticed, Keira, we're a little short on the big shinny metal." came Daxter's smartness.

"True, but we still have one." The young mechanic left without another word only to return ten minutes later when the discussion had picked up again.

Reaching her hand into her pocket, Keira pulled out an oval shaped piece of metal. There were markings around the edge of the object that appeared to be the Precursor language.

"See? This is what I was talking about. This is a Precursor artifact." She held it up for all of them to look at.

"By the Precursors. Keira, where did you find this?" Samos took the artifact from his daughter and inspected it more closely.

There was a sheepish laugh before the blue-green haired woman spoke up. "That's where things are kind of funny. You see, I rebuilt the Rift Rider, remember?" Everyone nodded their heads for her to continue.

"Well, you see, when I was rebuilding it, I found that. I couldn't figure out where it went. It was the only odd piece out of the whole thing. So . . ."

"You mean, you just left it out?" Daxter asked in shock. "For all we know, that thing could have been what kept that hunk'a junk in the air!"

"Actually, it was part of the landing gear . . ." Keira rubbed her arm and smiled sheepishly again. "That's why we sorta had a bumpy ride over in the first place."

"We're just lucky you didn't try to land," Daxter exclaimed, "We'd be sidewalk road kill!"

"Yes, well, you had better consider it a blessing! Acckk!" Pecker flew down the stone hallway almost hitting Torn in the chest as he came to a stop. The poor moncaw was panting heavily as if he had flown full force from Onin's tent.

"Pecker?" It seemed that everyone was surprised to see Onin's interpreter in such a rush, but only Jak spoke aloud.

"Onin has . . ." The colorful bird-monkey took a few deep breaths before trying to continue. "Onin has more news. Lately, she has been watching the stars more closely; watching the movement of this Great Evil. It seems it is closer that what she knew before. Two more holes have opened up in the sky. The planets are disappearing quickly. Four solar systems have vanished since the start of this adventure."

"We're running out of time." Jak spoke the obvious.

"Yes, and the more you sit here thinking stupid thoughts, the less time you'll have."

--

A little boy no older than ten wandered the streets of the small village. There had been much rain in the past few days and mud covered ever corner. Water still dripped from the roofs of each house. Yet, there was something the little boy found interesting in the sight around him.

For once, the village was calm and quite. There were no bullies to push him into the dirt like on normal days. Today, he was free. Today, he had found something that made him better than everyone who had thought so little of him.

He had lived on the streets of the village for months it seemed now. Well, he thought again, maybe he did not actually live on the streets, but to most others of the village, he was no better.

Shen had lost his family when he was too young to even remember them. Luckily for him, he had been taken in by a family soon after. His parents had never treated him badly; they had always wanted the best for him, but there was nothing they could do to protect him from the ridicule of the villagers. Shen had two younger sisters also. He protected them at all costs. He could think of them as only getting in the way at times or just making things worse than they were, but he loved them just the same.

At a young age, Shen had learned the value of family. Both of his parents were forced to work just to make sure there was enough food on the table by the end of the week. The young boy looked after his sisters when they were gone.

As he walked the empty streets, a light mist began to fall from the bleary sky above. From this day on, Shen enjoyed the rain. It reminded him of who he truly was. One who could summon eco at will.

Just the thought of his abilities sent a feeling of joy through his mind and heart. There was something for him after all. Something more than just watching over his sisters. Though he knew he should be thanking them for it anyway. He had been playing with them when he had first seen what eco was.

It was amazing. That was what he thought it as. Truly amazing.

The rain picked up its pace spreading the muddy streets with more than enough water and even more than enough mud. It was through these streets that the young eco child walked home.

--

Shen had grown a few years since he first discovered his eco abilities. It turned out that he was only able to use blue eco; manipulate it. However, like all good things, they must come to an end. One afternoon while Shen was teaching his little sister, Genji, a game that he had made up for her and the youngest one, Lian, things had not gone completely as planed.

He had left not long after. He no longer trusted his power. He now sought to control it. With his searching, Shen came across others very much like him. Each of them able to control their own eco; red, yellow, green, dark, and light.

Shen was very wary of some of them. It seemed that their tempers were quicker than his ability to manipulate his eco; which was saying something, he thought. Others were patient and spent time working through their eco practices daily. Shen was slightly jealous over their control, but soon learned to work with them. He learned from then, yet he still remained an outcast from the group they had formed. He was the least experienced after all. He thought it only natural to be doing things no different than he had in his village.

Before too long, the group was unknowingly called forth by the Great Precursors. They had not been drawn to each other by coincidence or choice, they had been told. It was the will of the Precursors.

--

What the Precursors had summoned them for, Shen would never begin to understand. The group was told of a Great Evil threatening their existence. What was more, the group was to be the chosen Keepers; the Keepers of Eco. They would go into battle and stop the coming shadows.

There was no way around it. They had each tried everything that could have been thought of and more. For some reason though, Shen felt as if it were more his fault than any of the others. He had been the most inexperienced to begin with after all. It only made sense that way.

He had tried doing everything within his power to keep things from progressing the way they had, but he was merely in the way on the battlefield. It was one thing to know how to control one's eco completely, but to master the fighting techniques was what he lacked. He was sure the others blamed him now. They had to repeatedly put themselves on the line just to save him.

Now look at where they were. Frozen for what felt like an eternity with nothing but their own thoughts for company. One would do better just to sleep...

--

An itch seemed to form somewhere in his mind. A feeling, that something was somewhere, that would not go away.

Shen had been a prisoner of his own thoughts for so long that everything seemed to run together. Nothing was real to him anymore. There was a saying: the mind was a dangerous thing. One could only guess how true that was until they spend endless centuries alone with nothing else.

The itch persisted as Shen tried shutting away, but there was something about the feeling that was completely familiar. It was something he had felt so long ago and sought comfort in. Again, Shen tried pushing the feeling away. There was no use in comfort in his world, his mind. However, when another familiar feeling arrived, it became impossible to ignore.

Was it possible? Was it even worth hoping for?

Perhaps it was only his mind again like it had been so many times before . . .

--

Jak made his way toward the heart of the mountain Precursor temple with Daxter and Jinxil. Ahead of him, he held the small Precursor artifact.

The group had been searching for hours for any type of clue that would lead them to the next Keeper. So far there was not a single trace. They had worked from the very outskirts of the temple and were now almost to its very heart.

"Well, we're here." Daxter jumped from Jak's shoulder. "Now what?"

The other two began walking around the main sanctuary. So far there was nothing but flat orange metal.

Jak walked along the water's edge. He watched for a moment as the quickened water sped through the river and toward the cliff's ledge near a large tree. The trees roots spread out and over bounds of the temple.

Not paying enough attention, Jak stumbled over one particularly large root. Hitting the hard metal and wood, the Precursor artifact slipped from Jak's fingers and landed in the rushing water.

Scrambling to get it, Jak was barely able to register what was happening when the water began to glow a faint blue. Slowly, the glow crept up onto the metal until all but the center and Oracle statue was left uncovered.

Slowly, the center of the temple began to raise entirety. The metal bubbled as if it were a molting liquid, yet as the others stood on the surface, the metal remained cool to the touch. As a hole formed in the center, a bright blue glow appeared. Something then began to pull itself out of the bubbling metal.

First a hand was seen and then another. As the being pulled itself upward, Jinxil moved toward it. Jak followed suit and soon, they were face to face with Shen, the Keeper of Blue Eco.

The strange elf, with his short black hair, was barely able to stand on his own as he spoke in a hoarse yet firm voice, "This is real."

"Yes, it is real, Shen," Jinxil said softly as she knelt beside him and placed her hand on the side of Shen's face.

His eyes widened as he heard her voice. He looked up at her smiling face and gasped.

"I…I can't believe it…" he whispered as he slowly stood with her help, "is that…is that really you, Jinxil?"

"Yes, it is me, Shen," she said, "welcome back."

Shen smiled wearily and embraced her. She welcomed the embrace and hugged him back. Jak smiled at the two as they broke the embrace. Shen suddenly felt weak from being 'asleep' for so long and slumped against Jinxil.

"Take it easy," she said soothingly, "you need to rest."

Shen nodded and Jinxil helped him stand again. Slowly, they all made their way back to the city.


	6. Chapter V: Visit to a Volcano

Chapter 5 Chapter 5

"Well, that's two down," Jak thought aloud as they came back to the Naughty Ottsel. Like before, the Keepers had been pretty quiet. Shen still looked a little out of it, and Jinxil stayed with him the entire time. She helped Shen lay down in one of the booths and sat down to him. "Now for the next one."

"Well, we freed one of the keepers in the Mountain Temple," Kiera began, "so that leaves…"

"One within a Great Temple, one under a place where strength determines survival, one within a place where fire rules all and one beneath a lake of contamination," Samos finished.

"One within a place where fire rules all…" Jak mumbled to himself. Daxter jumped up on the bar counter.

"What about the Spargus arena? That place had lava!" Jak shook his head.

"It doesn't seem to fit."

"Hey, what about the volcano, Jak?" Kiera suggested.

"That might be it. But how do we release the Keeper?" Everyone fell silent.

"Well," Samos began again, "If it's the volcano, it might be safe to assume that it's the Keeper of Yellow Eco that's stuck there. So we would need a yellow eco artifact." Again, the room was silent as everyone thought hard on this. Jinxil and Shen just looked on until something crossed Jinxil's mind. She started searching every nook and cranny of her clothes until she finally found what she was looking for.

"Um, maybe this would qualify?" she said timidly. She held a bronze amulet that had a small red jewel in the center. It seemed to shine in a way that was almost creepy.

"What is it?" Jak asked approaching to get a closer look.

"Well," Jinxil began, "the Yellow Eco Keeper… this was hers… while training one day, it must've fallen off of her neck because I found it on the ground later. I was going to return it, but I didn't really get the chance to."

"But if it doesn't have any eco power, how would it help?"

"I think it does… she did mention something about this thing having some kind of power, and that was why she never took it off. At least, I think so…"

"Well, it's worth a shot, right?" Kiera asked.

I was the ripe age of six when my parents abandoned me. I remember my mother crying her eyes out and my father on the verge of doing the same when they told me that they could no longer support me. So I was left with a foster father, whom didn't seem as interested in me as I would've liked. But on the bright side, he did teach me how to fight.

I was always different from the other children in the small town were we lived. Sometimes I would have to go out and play by myself because the girls thought I was too rough and the boys all said I had cooties because I was a girl. If I was lucky, then some children would accept me and we'd play together the rest of the day or until my foster father would order me inside for my fighting lessons or dinner depending on what day it was.

I admit, I was totally absorbed in my fighting lessons. I would spend hours on end, practicing newly learned techniques, dreaming up totally new ones, or improving older ones. I loved it.

When I got older, I was considered the biggest tomboy on this side of the planet. That was mainly because I hated dressing like a girly girl like all the other girls in the town, and because I was a rough tumbler. I was shunned more than before, but like I really cared. My attitude was always 'I am who I am and you can take it or leave it.' But I do admit, I did experience a few lonely spells here and there.

I was only fourteen when my foster father became deathly ill and died in his sleep, leaving me to fend for myself. I left the small town I was practically raised in and started traveling. One year later, I 'accidentally' discovered my eco powers. It was really lame how it happened, so I won't get into that. I started using my newfound powers to my advantage and a slowly developed them over time.

By the time I was seventeen, the Precursors came to me and told me all about the Keepers of Eco and whatnot, and that I was destined to be the Keeper of Yellow Eco. Yeah, well, I thought it was a bunch of nonsense at first, but when I met the other Keepers, I found out how serious the whole thing was. So from then on, I trained hard and became quite proficient. At least, I think so.

Sadly, not all of us got along so well. The Keeper of Dark Eco was always off on her own, shunning the rest of us. The Keeper of Green Eco was just a kid, so, self-explanatory thing, there. The Keeper of Light Eco was a little too nice for my tastes, so I kinda kept my distance, although he did teach me some neat tricks. Blue Eco was a little odd… let's not get into that, shall we? The only one I could really relate to was the Keeper of Red Eco, who, I admit, I kinda crushed on a little, but still, I think I preferred going solo. After all, I learned how to take flight by myself.

Before you ask, yes, I can fly. I figured it out a while back. You know how heat rises? Well, same basic principle. I just use my eco powers to heat the air around me to a really high temperature, use an eco shield to trap the air and voila. Instant airlift. Trying to control it is a bit more difficult, especially if there a strong breeze, but I can manage.

The six of us managed to hold it together, and I thought that the good times would never end, until the precursors informed us about that evil… thingamajig… threatening the world. I didn't really pay attention. The donuts I had hidden were calling to me. Well, what was I suppose to do? You tell me!

Well, ahem, um, anyway, then the big fight came. Of course, me, acting like the idiot I was, just charged into battle, practically wearing nothing but a towel- no, wait, that was the bar fight… Don't ask about that. I got drunk off my ass one night and went looking for fun. It ended in me beating the snot out of about fifty guys while I was wearing nothing but a towel. I swear, if Aaron and Luke hadn't shown up when they did…

Anyway, even so, during the fight with 'big and black', I was only half dressed. I'd just taken a bath and I'd yet to get my armor on. Ok, so I was almost half naked! So what! It's not like anything was showing! Besides, the others were getting their butts whipped! I couldn't just stand there thinking, 'I have to finish dressing before I can save them from their untimely death! After all, a woman like me should always look her best, even in the life threatening situation!' Give me a break here!

Moving on… So I went out there, and I held my own for about… two minutes before I ended up playing the part of a ping-pong ball, getting thrown around everywhere. During the last few minutes of consciousness I possessed, I just remember a bright yellow light, then darkness.

My eyes didn't open for a thousand years after that day. As you can imagine, I dreamt a lot. Nothing special really… just the normal things I see when I dream. Cute guys, food, fighting… things like that. When I wasn't dreaming, I was thinking back on what had happened, wondering where I had gone wrong. Eventually I came to the conclusion that I had been a little too reckless and… the lack of clothes hadn't helped me any. I also wondered if I would ever be set free again…

The volcano seemed hotter than Jak remembered it, but they trudged on. Up the steep cliffs and through narrow passageways until the road ended and they stood at the edge of a large cliff above a huge pool of magma.

"This must be it," Jak said, mostly to himself as he stared at the chasm. He searched his pockets for the necklace until he found it. As he held it, the lava below seemed to respond and started to ripple outwards from a center point. That was it. It was a long shot, but Jak took the chance and tossed the amulet as far as he could.

When nothing happened for a long moment, the group started wondering if he'd missed it.

"Well, that's just great!" Daxter exclaimed, "We go through all that and you MISS! How could you--"

Suddenly, the lava reacted and a huge column rocketed towards the ceiling. It lasted only a moment before it stopped, leaving no trace that anything had even happened, except the figure that now hovered there.

She was holding her amulet, looking at it as if making sure it was real. Her figure in general was very slim and average height. Her thick, jet-black hair was streaked in gold and brushed against her ass. But the one thing that everyone noticed right away was her lack of clothes… she was only half dressed.

"Joanna," one of the keepers, Jak wasn't sure which one, but it caught her attention. She lazily leaned back and drifted towards them. She landed carefully on the ledge, then reached around her neck to fasten her amulet around her neck, then brushed her hair away from her neck.

"Damn, its good to be free again," she said.


	7. Chapter VI: Dying Flowers

Joanna's P.O.V.

Finally, I never thought I'd be free again but I really wasn't planning on being half naked, being recused by a blonde and his rat... oh yah and have Jinxil and Shen standing here too. Oh well, beggers can't be choosers.

"What's up?" I said flipping my hair.  
"Um," Jinxil said quietly. "Joanna, you're...um... kinda naked..."

I glanced down and my lack of clothing, I guess only my pants -now shorts- made it through the lava. I shrugged and planted my hands on my hips, I smirked at Jinxil then Shen.

"Jinxil, if you got the goods... then show 'em off."  
"Right." Jinxil blushed. "I mean, wrong."  
"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes.  
"Hottie alert," The rat finally said, he jumped on the ground and smirked at me. "Damn, so you're the one making the lava all steaming hot! You can sizzle my lips anytime you want to!"  
"Listen," The greenish-blonde started. "Earth needs you're help-"  
"Shh," I hissed. "Number 1, food, number 2, clothing, number 3, something fun, number 4, the boring shit that makes everyone age."  
"We don't have time for that shit," The blonde growled shaking his head. "We need to get started and- hey where are you going?" I floated up and back over to the lava.  
"I don't have time for this, I have much better things to do."  
"Like what?" The blonde hissed.  
"Like not listenin' to you!" I shouted back.  
"Jak!" The rat shouted. "Can you, pleaseeee, respect Joanna she's the one keeping the sizzle in my heart!"  
"But Joanna!" Jinxil called out as I lowered towards the lava.

Like I was going to listen to her. Timded little brat that does nothing for nobody? Ha! Not likely. Now if Luke was here asking for my help, I'll jump to it but Jinxil and Shen! Hell no!

"Well I guess she's not as powerful as the legend says," The blonde-one named Jak yawns.

I glance over my shoulder at him. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was smirking at me, I turned to face him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh well, lets go do other things. I knew Yellow Eco's power was pointless and unnesscary. I bet she can't even get herself out of this cave."

Okay that did it.

Lava boiled everywhere as my hair caught on fire.

"Excuse me?" I said floating back over to them. "Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?"

I clenched my fist as the rat snuk behind his shoulder, the blonde just stared at me arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't think so, not right now!"

I grabbed his shirt as lava expolded out of the funnels. Shen covered Jinxil with a Blue sheild; the blonde didn't even flinch as the heat got hotter and hotter. Jak brushed my hand away; he turned his back on me.

"Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of-"  
"SIDDOWN!" I shouted burning the rat's tail; he jumped off the blonde's shoulder and ran up to me.  
"Watch it!" I grabbed him by his neck.  
"You wanna go for a swim? You want the sizzle, here I'll show you sizzle!"  
"Joanna!" Shen shouted.  
"What?"  
"We'll be freeing Aaron too."  
"Okay," I said with a smile, I tossed the rat back to Jak and walked past them. "Come on, what are we waiting for?"  
"Argh..." Daxter said falling onto to Jak's shoulder, Jinxil giggled floated behind me and Shen. She helped Jak up and followed; hmm maybe waking up was going to be worth my while?

~*~

"This is Hevan City?" Joanna asked the blonde male behind her; Jak glanced to Jinxil then nodded.  
"This is it."  
"Sweet!" Joanna shouted. "Come on, we have to see the town, go club swingin' do fun things, who's in?"  
"Not me..." Jinxil said quietly.  
"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Shen asked.  
"No." Joanna snorted, she glanced back at the two keepers. "Oh yah, I forgot, you're the chicken keepers."  
"Are not." Jinxil pipped.  
"Are too!"  
"Are not."  
"Ladies, ladies," Daxter said jumping off Jak's shoulder, he strided over like the cock of a hen's house. "There's no point of fighting, you both can hang with the Dax-a-nator."  
"I'd rather not." Jinxil whispered as she looked to Jak and Shen. "Do you mind if we go to Hevan Forest?"  
"I don't see why not." Jak shrugged.  
"Not me," Joanna laughed. "I think I like the Dax-a-nator's plan," She grabbed him by his tail. "What were you thinking, oh great orange one?"  
"The Naughty Ottsel? Drinking?" Joanna smiled and tossed the orange rat on her shoulder.  
"Then we're off!" She padded Jinxil's cheek. "Don't wait up sweety."  
"See yah Jak!" Daxter called out as Joanna ran inwards to the city.

~*~

Jinxil breathed in deeply as the group of Jak, Shen, and herself walked into the entrance of Haven Forest. She felt that calming presence return to her mind as she followed Jak into the cliffy area of the forest. Shen looked over at Jinxil and smiled when he saw her relaxed and calm once again. He didn't see that part of her in Haven City and he had missed it greatly. He watched as Jak moved forward and made his way down the grassy cliffs. Jinxil followed closely behind him, wanting to get down into the forest valley as quickly as possible. Jak glanced over his shoulder at her and moved to the side a little to let her pass. The Green Eco Keeper smiled a little more as she ran down the path that went down into the valley. She jumped over the last part of the trail and landed in a patch of flowers that were growing near the river. Shen laughed when he saw Jak tilt his head slightly. Jak looked back up at the Blue Eco Keeper.

"Jinxil really enjoys being in nature," he explained as he began to walk down the trail that Jak was on, "She's not much for the city…"

Jak nodded, understanding why she had wanted to come here. He made his way down into the valley, Shen a few feet behind him. Jinxil's expression was soft and gentle as she ran her finger tips over the flower petals. Little sparks of green eco were absorbed into the flowers as she did so. Jak and Shen made it over to her and watched her as she looked up at them.

"Come on, Shen,' she said as she stood up and grabbed his hand, "Let's go see what else is here!"

Jak felt a smirk come onto his face when he saw Shen's face turn a bright shade of red as Jinxil pulled him off into another part of the forest. He shook his head before letting out a chuckle. He sat down by the river and decided to wait for them to return. He pulled out his gun and began to clean it off.

~*~

Jinxil and Shen made their way through a tunnel that connected the forest sections together. The sunlight washed over them as they walked out of the tunnel. A gentle breeze was blowing through the trees, sending some of the leaves down onto the surface of the river that ran through the area. Shen looked around in amazement as he saw all the Precursor metal in this area. Jinxil let go of his hand as she walked into another field of flowers near the tunnel entrance. Shen ran over to a mound that was built over precursor metal. He placed his hand against its smooth surface and felt a slight jolt as the blue eco in his body reacted with the metal. He felt a warmth run across the metal's surface before it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Jinxyl's eyes widened when she made her way over the flowers. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. All across the area, sections of the plants that had been growing were now wilting and dying. Looking back down at the flowers, she knelt down next to a patch of flowers that were still alive and healthy. Suddenly, she felt a cold wind brush through her hair and before running down through the flowers in front of her. Jinxil looked over her shoulder, a look of confusion on her face. The breeze that had been running through the trees was warm. She didn't see anyone near her. She looked over at Shen who was running his hands over the precursor metal he had found. She blinked before turning back to look at the flowers. She left out a gasp when she saw the petals begin to wither and die. Tears quickly filled Jinxil's eyes as she reached her hands out to the flowers. He hands began to glow with green eco as she desperately tried to save the dying plants. However, after a few moments, she quickly began to feel her strength fade as more and more of the plants began to die around her. Her vision became blurry before she felt her world tilt dramatically.

Jinxil's body fell into the dead flowers as she fainted into unconsciousness. Shen blinked and looked over his shoulder when he heard a light thud near by. His eyes widened when he saw Jinxil laying on the ground her eyes closed and tears running down her face.

"Jinxil…?" he exclaimed as he ran over to her.

He knelt down next to her when she didn't respond to his voice. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Jinxil, can you hear me…?!" he asked again, a tone of worry in his voice.

That's when he noticed the dead plants around her. He looked around at the withered flowers, a look of horror on his face. He knew these flowers were alive just a few moments ago… He shook his head before looking down at Jinxil again. He need to get her back to Jak so that they could get back to Haven City to get help. Shen placed his arms under her pale body and picked her up bridal style. He then quickly made his way back to the forest valley to find Jak.

~*~

Samos gasped and looked over at Torn, the brunette went on with filing and reading the letters that were piling up on his desk.

"Torn, did you feel that?"  
"Feel what?" The commander asked confused.  
"The trees... they're crying."  
"Huh?" Torn said throwing some notes away. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
"This war, it's getting out of hand. Something powerful just ran through the forest, and it wasn't good." Samos stomped his feet. "I'm going to check on it!"  
"Samos," Torn said not looking up from his paperwork. "If there's something out there, what's the point of you risking your life to save it?"  
"You wouldn't under-"  
"Samos!" Jak shouted running in, he was frantic and out of breath. "Samos, Jinxil... something happened in the forest to her."

Shen ran in with the pale Jinxil in his arms, her eyes twitched back and forth behind her eyelids. Shen laid her down on a bed; Samos placed his hand on her head and waited. Torn, finally aware of what was happening, stopped his paper work and went over to the teens.

"This is what I was talking about," Samos said running his fingers along her face. "Jinxil has entered a state of catontic, which means she can't answer us or respond to anything."  
"What is this apart of then?" Shen asked.  
"The flowers and the Sage Tree were effected by the feeling I felt a couple mintues ago, but when I felt it it was a stronger wave then it was a minute ago... she might've was hit by the stronger wave." Shen looked scared and disconnected.  
"When will she be back to normal?" Samos shrugged.  
"I don't know for sure." Shen's depression deepened.  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
"Not really," Samos said. "But I'm sure I can help her if I give her some of my clean eco."


End file.
